Silver Bands
by AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth
Summary: Sequil to The Car Belt That Brought Us Together. K&K A&M and all the others are the same as the last story. Plus a mystirious new pair. What trouble can we concoct? dun dun dunnnn! read and find out! Review plz!
1. College peepz and a new song

Disclaimer: NEVER! I OWN THEM! MWAHAHA! Maybe not today! Maybe not tomorrow! But soon I will be the most powerful lawyer in all of the world! then I will have you my pretty! and your little raccoon too! MWAHAHA!

Kenshin: O.O uhhhh...

Kaoru: **NOT A RACCOON!**

Me: Who cares?

Notes!

This is a sequil to that loveable little story The Car Belt That Brought Us Together! I PROMISED AND I DELIVERED! LOVE ME! Oh and since I am forbidden to touch a commputer I will be mailing my chappies to my good friend Stonechick. So if anything is wierd, misspelled, or wierd it is her fault (she has no spell check). Well except most of the disclaimers are mine! MWAHAHA! SUFFER! I own the songs unless said other wise and DO NOT TAKE THEM! On a side note: I LUV YOU ALL THAT REVIEW! 'cept if u flame or are Reuku! DONT THINK I'VE FORGOTTEN YOU YOU LITTLE BUGGER! MAY WORMS EAT YOUR EYES! MWAHAHA! Okay...enough of the evil right now. Have FUN!

**Silver Bands**

**Chapter 1**

**College Peepz And A New Song**

Three years previous:

A young high school band won the battles of the band but at the same time of glory a shadow driffted across thier lives in the form of Kaoru's father's death. But even though he died she knew he was with her in her songs. So now in college, the gumi sets out on a totaly new adventure.

(Now) 2008:

"Kaoru! Get up sleepy head!" Kenshin's sweet voice floated through Kaoru's door. Kenshin shook his head and chukled as a series of grumbles came from the room.

Soon soft snores were heard. Kenshin sighed and opened the door softly. Smirking, he ran fast into the room, jumping on the covered lump (Kaoru) on her bed. On the moment of contact, Kaoru was instantly awake.

"AAAIIIEEEEE!" Kaoru shreiked as Kenshin tickled her. He gave her a big bear hug and they both laughed hard.

Soon they calmed down but as Kenshin chuckled, he kissed her neck and looked over his girlfriend. She was wearing a black baby-tank top, his eyebrow rose as he examined farther.

"Umm...Kaoru? Why in Kami's sake are you wearing my favorite pair of underwear?" Kenshin asked refuring to the boxers with little red hearts that read 'Sexy thing' all over.

Kaoru giggled and grined. "I'm glad that the boxers I gave you on Valentine's day are your favorite. Also, I'm wearing them because they are comfy."

"Well, alright but hurry and get dressed Koshii. You know professer Cuccumber dosen't like late students." He said kissing her exposed neck.

"That vegitarian can suck a carrot for all I care. Besides, I can't go with you laying on me." Kaoru said while playing with the soft crimson hair that brushed her shoulder. She gave a quick tug and he jumped over in suprise. "'Bout time."

She giggled as she got up and started to change clothes. He smirked and kissed her back. After giving her the chills, he walked off so she could take a shower and change.

Kaoru emerged into the lugerious dining room and bowed to Kenshin's father, Hiko. He was enjoying his breakfast of Waffles. "G'morning, Racoon."

"That's odd. I could of sworn Kenshin would be here, he loves waffles."

"**DID SOME ONE SAY WAFFLES!" **Kenshin appeared in less then 2 seconds later after the word 'waffle'. So together, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Hiko enjoyed a hearty plate of waffles (some more then others Kenshin).

She drove up to Tokyo U and parked in the car lot. Kaoru hopped out and bolted towards the classroom. Walking in the skinny teacher looked up. "It's good to know you wanted to join us, Kamiya."

"Yes, I'm very sorry, sir." Kaoru bowed respectfully. After he turned around to continue class, Kaoru stuck her tounge out at him.

She sat and began to work on her newest song for the gumi. Kaoru knew all of the materials and got straight 'A's, so Professer Succumber left her alone.

After an hour of being nothing but board, she left for the sound studio. Taking her guitar with her she walked in to the practice area.

"Alright! Now we can jam!" Misao's voice echoed through the room. The gumi nodded and Kaoru handed everyone a sheet of music.

"I wrote this for our next cd. I think if it sounds good we'll keep it, if not we'll deal with it later." Kaoru said as she tuned her guitar. The gumi, which consisted of Misao, Megumi, Enishi, Aoshi, Kenshin, Sano, Ayomi, and Kaoru.

Ayomi looked the lyrics over. "'Soaring dragon', I can work with this."

The others played the beat and mumbled along. Soon they all had it placed together. "Yeah this will work."

"Alright let's try it."

They strumed and slowly brought the song together.

Kaoru started to sing the song lyrics:

_You are my_

_Bright golden mornings_

_Skys of endless gaze_

_Holding me tightly_

_Against the dark_

_I am forever yours_

_Watch as we fly away_

_Keeping us safe from the world_

_You are my guiding light_

_You are my star lite night _

_Let's fly away, my soaring dragon_

_Let me fly to you_

_We can soar to the heavans_

_Or find a secluded place to hide_

_Let's set our troubles aside_

_You are my guiding light_

_You are my star lite night_

_Let's fly away my soaring dragon_

As the song ended Misao jumped up and grinned. "I love it!"

The others spoke their agreements.

"Very nice." Aoshi said quietly. (A.N. O.O HE TALKS!)

"Hey let's go get some lunch." Kenshin suggested.

"I know! Let's go to the Akabeko!" Megumi cheered.

(A.N. If you've read the last part of The Car Belt That Brought Us Together they are ordering the same thing **becasue that took too damn long and was too damn hard!)**

They arrived at the resteraunt and ordered the same meal as New Year's Eve three years ago.

The couple/ band enjoyed their meals but were soon interupted by an unwanted guest.

"Well well...if it isn't Ken-koshii!" The evil and malicous Tomoe stood at the table grinning down at the red-headed man.

'Uh-oh' the gumi all thoguht in unison.

-That's all for now folks! Hope ya enjoyed the new sequil to The Car Belt That Brought Us Together. Go on...push that little purple button...go on...ya know ya wants ta...

Amorigoddessoftheearth (and counter part)


	2. Message to all readers!

HEY ALL! I HAVE A NEW LAPTOP OF MY OWN AND SO I AM ABLE TO UPDATE NOW! YIPPEE!

NEW CHAPPIES ARE ON THE WAY. BUT BE PATIENT BECAUSE I HAVE TO RETYPE ALL OF THEM! ALSO! MANY MORE STORIES ARE ON THE WAY!

SUCH AS:

A MILE IN YOUR SHOES (INUYASHA)

ROMEO AND JULIET AMORI-STYLE (RK)

MY HEART'S SENTENCE (RK)

HEALING THE SCARS OF MY SOUL (RK)

AND MORE!

PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT I CANNOT UPDATE DURRING SCHOOL HOURS AND I CAN'T RIGHT AFTER EITHER BECAUSE I AM IN VOLLEYBALL! AH! MY FIRST GAME IS TOMORROW!

ALSO UNDERSTAND IT TAKES A LONG LONG TIME TO TYPE EVERYTHING NOT TO MENTION HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE ME TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO WORK THE NEW AND HUGS ALL AROUND,

AMORIGODDESSOFTHEEARTH


	3. At All Costs

Disclaimer: HI! Guess whose back…back again. Amori's back, tell some men! I'm Back! And In control! I know there were a ton of spelling mistakes in the last chappie but please understand I had a person type it. She has very poor spelling but you don't have to worry cause I'm Back! Oh this is wonderful! I've a laptop! Anywayz enough blabbering. I don't own RK and I never will. But I do own other characters.

Notes!

This is a sequel to that loveable little story The Car Belt That Brought Us Together! I PROMISED AND I DELIVERED! LOVE ME! I own the songs unless said other wise and DO NOT TAKE THEM! On a side note: I LUV YOU ALL THAT REVIEW! 'cept if u flame or are Reuku! DONT THINK I'VE FORGOTTEN YOU YOU LITTLE BUGGER! MAY WORMS EAT YOUR EYES! MWAHAHA! Okay...enough of the evil right now. Have FUN!

Reviews: Thank You All! Even Reuku! You little hellion make more people interested!

Mad-4-Manga: Yes they did get a tiny contract. They have a CD and everything. The thing is, they all decided to go to college and get an education. They are quite famous, but not enough to be swarmed by screaming fans every second. Just read and see.

Jessica's Wookie: Yup! I did didn't I? Who's da bomb?

Unknown Demoness: Hai it has been awhile hasn't it? I did make a sequel as I said I would. I'm not as big of a baka liar as some people say.

AquafinaSEK: Sorry. I didn't really plan on anyone reading the sequel and not the prequel. I'll throw in some fun little flashbacks for ya. And thanks!

And the infamous:

Reuku: Ah! My favorite little jerk! How could I forget you? You are just adorable with your little insults and your colorful vocabulary! Guess what? I've learned to lock away my feelings so no matter what you say, I'll just brush it off my shoulder. Sticks and stones, chap.

3 minutes later: Who's Reuku? Oh well.

Previously on Silver Bands:

"Very nice." Aoshi said quietly. (A.N. O.O HE TALKS!)

"Hey let's go get some lunch." Kenshin suggested.

"I know! Let's go to the Akabeko!" Megumi cheered.

They arrived at the restaurant and ordered the same meal as New Year's Eve three years ago.

The couple/band enjoyed their meals but were soon interrupted by an unwanted guest.

"Well well...if it isn't Ken-koshii!" The evil and malicious Tomoe stood at the table grinning down at the redheaded man.

'Uh-oh' the gumi all thought in unison.

**Chapter 2: At All Costs**

"What a surprise, Tomoe." Kaoru said sarcastically without looking up from her position leaning against Kenshin under his left arm.

"Hmmm. I get the feeling you're still mad at me." Tomoe said as she leaned on the table. She beat her lashes and smiled at Kenshin. "We can put our pasts behind us, can't we? Bygones?"

"Nope. You tried to ruin our friendship, and I can't forgive you." Kenshin said as he pushed her arm of the table gently.

"Humph! You'll live to regret this Kenshin Shinta Himura! I'll make sure of it! My new boyfriend will hear about this!" She stormed off steaming.

"Can you believe her! Amazing! What a girl. Always needing to make a scene. Honestly how can you go up to your ex-boyfriend and ask him back when you already have a guy?" Kaoru laughed. Everyone else laughed too.

"What a ho! I wonder who she's dating?" Misao laughed half interested.

"Who cares? As long as it's not my Kenshin or any of my guy-friends I'm happy." Kaoru giggled as she wrapped her arms around Kenshin's arm.

"Right!" Everyone cheered.

"Ummm…excuse me? I'm a fan. Aren't you guys "Bleeding Dragons"? You are my favorite band! Can I have your autographs?" A young girl with long brown hair asked holding up the CD case that the gumi recognized as their first CD.

"Sure! Anything for a fan!" Kaoru said smiling. She took the CD and signed it. Then she handed it over and the others signed.

"Thanks! I just love you guys!" The young girl ran off yelling for her mom to see.

Kaoru giggled, "I'm so happy to see we're known. Well, I need to work on some more songs before we think about recording our second CD. Hmmm…I did think of a name for it, though. How about 'Living To Fly'?"

Ayomi smiled and mused it over in her head, "I like it."

The others agreed and the food came. They all dug in and ate till their hearts content.

Kaoru and Kenshin walked to class because the day was glorious. Kaoru hung on Kenshin's shoulder and Kenshin was smiling happily.

"I am thinking of a new song, but it is a little different. I was thinking of a slow ballad with a punk twist. What do you think?" Kaoru looked up at her boyfriend.

"Coolie. Sounds fun. I trust your judgment." Kenshin smiled down at his woman.

"Ah…Good afternoon class!" Kaoru and Kenshin's over enthusiastic teacher bubbled. "Hand in your homework and open your books to chapter eight, 'Tale Of The Bamboo Cutter.'"

"This is one of my favorite legends! It's amazing." Kaoru said excitedly.

"Cool." Kenshin said as he sat down next to her.

Class flew by and soon it was over. Kaoru gathered her things and woke Kenshin up. He had fallen asleep in the middle of class.

"Wha?" Kenshin asked sleepily. He noticed that the class was standing up and did the same.

Kaoru was inside her room working on some songs and strumming her guitar to make the notes.

"Kenshin! Come listen to this!" She yelled through the doorway to the room, across the hall, with its door open. Kenshin came out of his room and walked into Kaoru's.

She strummed the guitar and started singing in her sweet voice:

_Mmm-hmmm_

_Crystal tears of hate fall on the floor_

_Around a moonlit door_

_Wind singing "nevermore"_

_As I open the closet_

_Inside a chest of great remorse_

_I open the lock and throw your memory in_

_Nevermore! I will think of you _

_Nevermore_

_You will never darken my door_

_With your arrogant form_

_Nevermore! I won't think of you anymore!_

_As I turn the lock_

_I lock your memory inside_

_Mmm-hmm_

_Nevermore will you run through my mind_

_Nevermore will you own my dreams_

You will never be thought of again 

_So goodbye forevermore_

_My nightmare of the real world_

Kaoru smiled at Kenshin as she finished. Kenshin looked at her and grinned. "Hmm…is the title "Nevermore"? It is awesome."

Kaoru giggled, "Yes, it is titled 'Nevermore'. Also I wrote it for you to sing on the CD. Maybe you could dedicate it to little miss jealous."

Kenshin grinned, "Awesome that you want me to sing in the CD as more than backup, and the song rules for getting back at Tomoe."

Kaoru cheered and hugged him. They got up and went downstairs for dinner.

Hiko looked up from his big lawyer papers to acknowledge their presence.

"So how was your day?" He asked as he flipped through the papers.

"Fine." Kenshin and Kaoru answered together. Kaoru looked at her food and stopped as she almost took a bite.

"Umm…Kenshin? There is shrimp in this." Kaoru said nervously.

Kenshin stood abruptly and ran to his girlfriend's side. "Crap! Dad! Kaoru is highly allergic to shrimp!"

Hiko looked up and rushed the plate away. "Get the cooks out here now!" he bellowed.

Three men dressed in white outfits ran out of the kitchen and lined up in front of Hiko.

"Which one of you put shrimp in Kaoru's dish?" He said in a calm tone.

A small Italian stepped forward and said with a heavy accent, "Yes, monsieur, I was the one in charge of the shrimp."

Hiko exploded. "Were you not aware how allergic Kaoru is to the shrimp! You should be fired!"

"B-b-but Monsieur, I did not have an idea! I'm very truly sorry! Please monsieur!" The Italian begged for fear of his job.

Kaoru spared the poor man. "Now, now Hiko. I caught it and didn't eat any so let's just forgive him. I'm sure he didn't mean to."

"Ah thank you, Madam!" The Italian cheered, kissed her hand, and started cheering in Italian.

"You are too soft, Weasel. That man tried to kill you!" Hiko stated.

Kaoru shook her head. "He didn't know I was allergic. Forgiveness is the best thing he should get. Unlike you, who rules with fear, I rule with kindness."

Kenshin smiled and kissed her cheek, "And that's why I love you."

Kaoru smiled and sent the food back with the dancing Italian. "But please, this time don't place shrimp in it."

"Wonderful!" They all exclaimed as they finally dug into their delicious food.

Outside the mansion:

"You twit! You almost got caught! I told you to watch yourself!" A young woman dressed in a long black dress and a black cloak yelled at the man she shook furiously.

"Look lady, I told you! The chick has a strangely acute sense! The shrimp I placed in her food was ground to dust! She shouldn't have seen it!" The small Italian man said in a Brooklyn New York accent.

"Curses! She lives my life a day more. Hear me now, Kaoru. Enjoy your perfect life while you can! I will get what rightfully belongs to me at any costs! Even if by murder!" She shook her fist at the illuminated mansion where her arch rival stayed happily, unaware of the threat.

With Kaoru and Kenshin:

"Achoo! Achoo!" Kaoru sneezed. Kenshin laughed.

"Two unexpected sneezes mean someone is plotting your demise!" Kenshin joked. Little did he know that it was no joke.

**_Th-th-that's all folks! This chapter is fineto! All done! Tell me what ya think! Go on…push that purple button…ya knows ya wants ta!_**

**_-AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth_**


End file.
